The Unlit Charmander
by UntoldSnivys
Summary: "A pair out of thousands, A connection that yields time, A deeper look into those colorful eyes, What happens, when love collides?" -Element4l Please review, it really motivates me to write more :) Rated M for blood gore and other mature scenes STORY DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION. READ CHAPTER 4 FOR DETAILS
1. New Beginnings

**Alrighty then! I'm back and... Probably better than ever! So after a few months of not writing my stories, I've gotten bored, so now, I'm starting a new one BUT I'm going to stick to it, even if I really can't be arsed, I'M DOING IT :D Ahem, now that's over with, let's start**

* * *

Text styles**  
**_'Thoughts'_ **"SHOUTING!" **

* * *

I'm training, in the local fields near professor Oak's lab, I'm training for the big day tomorrow, where a new Trainer is ready to pick their starter, embark on their epic quest and beat the Elite Four of Kanto. I've been here for years, I'm pretty sure I was born here, in the labs. I've never been pick because, well, as you may or may not know, a normal Charmander has a cute lil' flame on its tail, I however, do not, and it's that little flame that makes a Charmander able to use fire type attacks, this, of course, makes the Trainers automatically not choose me, and then those other two bastards get chosen *_Grumble Grumble* _So this year, I'm going to try my hardest to get chosen, I've been under a strict training program for the last 7 months, using every second I get to train. I'm out in the orchards, attacking the trees, which I found has benefits too, if I attack hard enough and on the right place, I get a shower of fruit and berries to gorge myself on. After another 25 minutes of this, I decide to head back, as it is getting dark.

As I enter the labs, I head to my own little room, which Oak built for me on my 3rd year of staying, but hopefully, this will be the last night I sleep here. I settle down in my little bed and fall asleep pretty fast, as I have trained all day.

When I wake up, I'm instantly out of my room and into the kitchen, as usual, it's empty until about 7:30, I glance over at the clock on the wall, which reads 6:56  
_'I've got time_ I think to myself.' Hopping up onto the counters and getting some fresh berries, then, cutting them up with my claws, I make a small berry salad, which I eat with extreme speed, hoping to get a quick bit of training before the trainer gets here at 10:00, after finishing, I open the back door, run as fast as I can to the fields and begin training.

I'm nearly late back, with only 5 minutes before the trainer arrives. I run to find Oak, who is in his normal place, waiting by the doors for the trainers to arrive, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are waiting there too, standing on the table where our possibly soon to be Trainer will get their first look at us all. As I get into position. I glance up at the clock. 9:58. Damn, time sees to be going in slow motion, I stand waiting, and after a few minutes, the sliding lab doors open, revealing the new trainer.

_'__**A GIRL?!'**_I think to myself. I've never seen a girl trainer before. I'm shocked by this event, causing me to fall backward off of the table.  
'_Smooth Charmander, real smooth' _I'm getting up on the table again when I see everyone's expressions, Bulbasaur seems to be pissing himself with laughter, Oak looks concerned and Squirtle is staring at the girl, who is giggling at me.  
_'Damn, that's a nice sound'_ I think to myself. I'm smiling back at the girl, rubbing the back of my head where I landed.  
"So, after that little uh... Event, shall we get onto things?" Oak says to the girl  
"Hehehehe, yes, let's get going, shall we?" She says, in a very quite but determined voice. As they both walk over to the table, I take my time to take in the features of the girl in front of me. She's about 5.5 feet tall, dark brown hair, that is quite short and very pretty, She has a headband on, with a pokeball shape in the middle, a jade green shirt on with dark blue trousers. But all I can really focus on is face, especially her eyes, which are a brilliant sapphire blue.

"Charmander... Charmander... **CHARMANDER" **Oak shouts, making me snap out of my daydreaming and into reality. The girl giggles again, which makes me feel happy and... Something else I can't quite place. The girl examines me, taking in my feature, staring into my eyes, which makes me blush slightly. she then stands up straight and walks behind me. I start to panic, what if she sees I have an unlit tail and loses interest in me, or is she even interested in me? I don't know. I'm just going to have to take it like a man... Uh, Charmander. I hear her gasp quietly as she sees my tail, but she then comes back round quickly  
"Professor, I've made my decision, but I would like to discuss a few things quickly with you, if I may" The girl says in her quiet, calm voice.  
"Very well, come into my office, we can discuss your problems, and then choose your Pokemon." He turns to us "You may go now, but stay in the building, I will call you back when we are done." He then walks out of the room into his office, and the girl follows, I stare at her as she leaves, and I think she looks back, but I'm not too sure. I hop off the table with Bulbasaur, as Squirtle still stands their, gazing at the door where they left from.

"Well, that could have gone worse" I say to Bulbasaur, who I've become quite good friends with.  
"With you falling of the table and being completely blown away by her? Not really mate" He chuckles.  
"I wasn't blown away by her, just shocked to see her here, normally I miss the women for some reason or another, and I fell off because.. Uh... A large gust of wind hit me" I smile back at Bulbasaur  
"Right, if that's what you want to say, go for it" He says back. We chat until we're at my room  
"Wake me when we have to go back, won't you?" I say to him, as I intend to get a nap before the picking of the starter  
"Yeah, sure thing" He says before wondering somewhere else. I crawl into my bed and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Ok then, that's all for today, I would do more but 1. I want to see what you guys think of it, so either PM me or leave a review below 2. It's now 1:45 in the morning, so I'm tired 3. I've got a damn headache, so if it's gone by time I wake up, you will have the next chapter, if not, tomorrow or Friday. Hope you enjoyed, G'night all :D**


	2. The Journey Begins! (Sort of)

**So, here's the next chapter! Special thanks to Dr. Hax for following and Moonleck for following, reviewing and favoring, really shows that people actually want to see more of this. So, here we go! Oh, and Moonleck, you're damn amazing! Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is based on the game (sorta) So there will be items from that**

* * *

"Hey, Charmander, get up, time to go!" I hear Bulbasaur's voice fade into my dreams, waking me. I sit up and rub my eyes tiredly. "C'mon dude, we better get there fast" He says, pulling me up by my arms with his vines. It take me a moment to realize where I'm suppose to be going, but as soon as I do, I'm out into the hallway and into the room where we first met her in 10 seconds flat. A few seconds later, Bulbasaur walks through the doors, panting. "Bit over eager ain't you? Damn, I doubt you've ever ran that fast in your life"  
"I just wanna get this over with, see if I get picked or not, most likely the latter, but hey, worth a shot ain't it?" I say back to him  
"You like her don't you? And not in the ' Oh, you're a good trainer blah blah blah ' sort of way" Bulbasaur teases, I turn around kick him in the side, hard, which sends hit flying into Squirtle, who seems to be having some sort of erotic daydream, sending them both flying off the table. I laugh at them both falling off.

Just then, the doors open, revealing Oak and the girl again.  
"Where are the others? I could have sworn I heard them come in here." Oak says, with a concerned look I walk over to where the other two just fell off and point down. The girl giggles again and Oak looks sternly at me. "Charmander, what have I said about power-kicking your friends off of the table?" He goes over to the others on the floor and picks them up, as soon as Bulbasaur in back on the table, he heads for me, attempting to hit me with a vine whip, he fails massively and nearly hit's Oak. "Will both of you calm down?" He asks, just before I kick him again. I decide to stop, before this turns into a Pokémon battle. I go back to my spot and turn back around, facing the girl and Oak. "Ok, so, we've had a discussion, But quickly, I need to ask Charmander something, so, please enter my office" Oak walks back into his office  
'What?' I think to myself. I jump down from the table, and walk to Oak's office, I glance at her and she's looking back at me, smiling. I walk into the office, and Oak is rummaging round in a large filing cabinet. I hop up onto his table and turn to face him. After a few more minutes, he pulls out a small black box, he then comes to his desk and places the box down, then he put a small key-card into a slot in the side, the box opens and inside, sitting in red velvet casing, are 2 small vials. One is filled with blue liquid and the other a bright orange. 'What the hell are these?' I think.  
"Ok, so Charmander, she has picked you, but, she would like to make a few changes, nothing... Too serious. Firstly, you need to know about her." He pulls out a small folder, flips to a page and lays it on the table. It's some sort of profile for her.

Name: Allana Breckinridge  
Age: 16  
DOB (DD/MM/YYYY): 09/06/1997  
Height: 5" 8'  
Weight: 61kg

It has some more information that I don't know what it means, so I leave it alone. I look back up at Oak and nod, showing him I've read it. He nods back and picks up the folder, puts in back into a filing cabinet and turns back to me.  
"Ok, so secondly, actually, well need her for this bit. Please may you go and get her" He says to me, rubbing his chin. I nod and jump off of the table. I walk to the door and push it open, I scan the room for Allana, spotting her on the table, nursing a bruised Squirtle and a VERY annoyed Bulbasaur. She sees me and I wave her over, signalling that Oak needs her. She gets up and walks over to me, then, unexpectedly, scoops me up and carries me like a baby into the office.  
'Hehe, I could get used to this' I think, snuggling in closer to her, making her giggle softly. I could probably fall asleep now, she's very warm, and soft to. But all too soon she's put me back onto the table and is sat next to me.  
"Ok, so Allana, you know about this already, but Charmander, these little vials are an experiment of mine. I've been working on then for about 6 years. It's something that let's the two drinker communicate, so you may be able to guess what we want to do" Oak says to me  
'Holy shit, so I can communicate with her? Damn' I'm shocked by this sudden event.  
"So Charmander, what do you want? Yes, or no?" Oak asks  
'Why would I say no?!' I nod at him, and then look over at Allana, who looks relived and is smiling down at me. Oak turns to the vials, and hands the blue one to Allana and the orange one to me.  
"Ok, so just drink up and let the liquid do the rest" He says, smiling at us both. I flick the lid up on the vial and raise it up to my mouth, and with a quick glance a Allana, I drink it all.

The liquid burns as it goes down my throat, making it sting slightly. I look at Allana, who is looking back, so I decide to try to speak, see if it works  
"So, did it work?" I ask. Nothing seems to of changed, except maybe I'm slightly louder. Allana looks happily at me  
"Yep, I can hear you now" She says back.  
'Phew, it would of been pretty awkward if it didn't' I think to myself.  
"So what now?" Allana ask Oak, who is smiling at us both  
"You two start your journey to the top" He smiles at us again. "Oh, Allana, I have a few things for you." He reaches into a draw in his desk and pulls out a small bag. He tips out the contents, which are:

5 Standard Pokéballs  
3 Potions  
2 Antidotes  
1 Pokédex  
£3000 Starter money

"Wow, it's quite a lot isn't it?" I say  
"Yeah, do you want to go say goodbye to the others?" Allana asks  
"Yeah, I'll be back in a sec" I hop off the table and walk through the door

"Took your time didn't you?" Bulbasaur asks, still in a bad mood  
"Yes, we did, problem?" I ask cockily  
"Shut up. So I guess you've been chosen then?" He asks, looking sad  
"Yep, I'm leaving in a minute, Allana is just getting a few things ready I think."I shrug. "Where is Squirtle?" I ask, looking around the room for him  
"No idea, he left shortly after she wen't in the office with you" He replies  
"Oh, right" I say  
"I better go find him, see ya" He replies, and runs off before I can say anything else. I wander back into the office, where Allana Is getting ready to leave  
"Hey, you ready to go?" She asks me  
"Yep, as soon as you are" I reply  
"Ok then, let's go then" She picks me up again "Pokéball or walking?" She asks  
"Walking please" I say _'Why can't I just stay like this forever, so cozy and warm' _  
"Let's go then!" She lifts me up onto her shoulder and walks through the office door.

As we approach the doors, I get more and more excited. '_I'm finally getting chosen, After 5 years'_

This is going to be fun

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2, next one probably tomorrow, but I make get bored later and do 3. Please leave a review below or PM me for any questions/suggestions you may have**

See ya all later

~Untold  
~ the best thing ever ~~~


	3. The Journey Really Begins!

**I'm going to post one of these every day! Or at least every other day... Or... Not... knowing me.. I'LL DO IT WHEN I WANT XD Thanks to everyone who is favoring, following and reviewing!  
**

* * *

We head up Route 1, hoping to catch a few extra Pokémon before Viridian City.  
"Hey, I was just wondering, would you like your name to stay Charmander, or should I give you your own name?" Allana asks.  
_'Hmmm, hard choice, I guess Charmander is kinda plain and generic, let's see what she has in mind'_ I think to myself  
"What names did you have in mind?" I ask. She gazes forward for a second  
"Daiki, Akio, Makoto and Fyodov is what I have at the moment." She says, smiling at me  
"Hmm, I like Daiki and Akio. But I'm not sure which one of them two now, which one do you prefer?" I ask, looking up at her  
"Daiki, for definite, I was hoping you would pick that one." She then goes into her backpack and pulls out some sandwiches. "You hungry?" She asks me.  
"Quite, yes, I've not eaten since about 7." I reply. She leans down and passes me a ham sandwich. I take a bite. _'Delicious' _I've not had any meat for a while, since I was on a training program which meat I was only allowed to eat berries and other fruits and veg. I've forgotten how amazing meat was. I pretty sure I start to drool over my food  
"Um... Daiki, are you ok?" Allana is looking down at me, with a concerned expression on her face.  
"Sorry, I've not had any meat for months, I've forgotten how nice it is" I reply. She giggles.  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
"Because for the last few months, I've been on a training program to try to get chosen, and I was only allowed to eat fruit and veg, Y'know, to stay healthy." I reply  
"And why did no one choose you for so long?" She asks. I wiggle my tail.  
"No flame. I can't do any fire attacks, well, at least that I know of."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry if I offended you" She looks sorrowful.  
"Nah, I've got used to it now" I reply, shrugging.

We continue walking down route 1. After a few minutes, we are greeted by a Pidgey  
"Ok, Daiki, you ready for this, remember, get it as weak as possible, but don't K.O it, I'd like to catch it and possibly evolve it!" Allana says. "Ok, slash attack 3 times, aim for the body" She shouts. I start running towards the Pidgey. _'Ok, remember, you've been training for months, you can do this'. _I speed towards the Pidgey, then jumping up, I prepare to attack, I land behind it and attack twice before it has realized whats happening. I position myself for another attack, and aim for its left-wing, which I narrowly miss, giving the Pidgey time to attack back, it rises into the air and then quickly bolts back down towards me. _'Shit' _ I think, just before I'm hit in the stomach by the attack. I'm winded by the attack, but quickly regain my breath and go in for the attack, this time getting a direct hit on its right-wing.  
"Ok, Allana, catch it" I shout over to her, she already has an empty Pokéball out, which she throws at the Pidgey. The button in the middle flashes once... Twice... Three time and then emits a small beep, signaling that the Pokémon has been caught.  
"Yes!" Allana runs over to me and the newly caught Pidgey's Pokéball. She picks up the Pokéball and puts it on her belt, then, picks me up. "You've done good Daiki, well done" She hugs me quickly and then lifts me onto her shoulder. "Viridian city is up ahead, when we get there, we'll need to do a few things, like get you and this Pidgey checked up at the Pokémon center and get a few supplies, then we'll head out into Viridian Forest and try to catch a few things in there. Sound like a plan to you?" Allana asks.  
"Wow, You've planned it out a lot haven't you? I say, shocked. She shrugs.

After another 10 minutes of uneventful walking, we reach Viridian city.  
"Well, here we are, shall we go get you healed up?" Allana asks.  
"Let's go" I say, jumping off of her shoulder and running to the small, red-roofed building. "Race you there" I shout over my shoulder. I see he lips curl into a 'Challenge Accepted' sort of smile. I turn back around to know where I'm going. A few seconds later, I'm overtaken by an extremely fast Allana, she's ahead of me and at the Pokémon center in a mere few seconds. 'W_ow... She's very fast' _I think to myself. When I arrive, Allana is leaning against the wall, looking very happy at herself  
"Beat you" She teases. "You'll have to go in your Pokéball for a couple of minutes whilst they heal you up, but I'll let you out soon after, ok?" She asks, pulling out my Pokéball. _'I absolutely hate these things' _ I think to myself, staring at the ball as if it could hurt me at any time, still, I guess a few minutes won't be too bad.

After a few minutes, I'm out and we're walking towards the Pokémart, but this time the Pidgey has also came out with us. I quickly grew to like him. His name, given to him by the group he travels with, is Volya, he's just under a year old, so quite weak. He was basically an outcast, but kept in the group due to the fact that the leader, who is a very powerful Pidgeot, was good friends with his father. He never knew his mother, or anything about her, apart from the fact that she was a Pidgeotto.

We arrive at the Pokémart, Allana heads off to one of the aisle where medicine is stored.  
"Hey, I'm going to go outside for a bit, do a bit of training." I say to Allana, who nods and returns to shopping. I turn to Volya. "Coming with me?" I ask  
"Sure, I could do with a bit" He replies, following me out.  
"Shall we go find a clearing in the forest? We'll have a bit more space that way." I say, pointing over at Viridian forest. Volya nods. We walk into the forest, not having to go far to find a decent sized clearing to train.

* * *

**Ok, so sorry for the very abrupt ending, I just need to get this out there as there hasn't been a chapter for a while, but don't worry, I'm not slacking, I'm writing up some ideas for the story, such as new team members, plot points and stuff like that :) So don't worry. Also, some of you who read my ASL might of realized it's disappeared, due to a "Friend" deleting it, but don't worry, they no longer have a laptop, or internet... or a right index finger... So yeah :D Oh, and please review :3**


	4. ENDED- Please read

***Sighs* Well... bad new everyone, story is discontinued, I've been have problems recently with my brain, such as Amnesia and my Dyslexia has gone mental recently. I would continue writing but... I can't. My Amnesia has caused this to go out of my head, I had no recollection of this story until a few days ago, and since can't remember much about it. So... Yeah :( But on a good side, I am offering the story up for adoption, so if you want to continue write this on your account, PM me and I'll hand over full access, but I don't want some newbie taking it over, I'd like to see an experienced write please. Thanks all. I'll post one more chapter with the name of the person who has the story after me (considering someone wants to take it) But apart from that. This is the last thing from me. Goodbye :) **


End file.
